Enough is enough
by ShylanCuteness92
Summary: Summary: After reading a heart-breaking letter, Sharon decides that she needs to change her life around. Luck seems to be on her side, as she gets some life-changing opportunity. Who gives her that chance and with who's help? What happens next? Some revelation are revealed. Read to find out.


Enough is enough

Summary: After reading a heart-breaking letter, Sharon decides that she needs to change her life around. Luck seems to be on her side, as she gets some life-changing opportunity. Who gives her that chance and with who's help? What happens next? Some revelation are revealed. Read to find out.

FYI: I'm a new fan of young and the restless. I've only watched it for a year now. I'll try to read up on her history and write the story as best as I can. I'm not sure if shylan will be the endgame of this story but for right now it's a Sharon only fic. Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.

Chapter 1

Sharon wipes away the tears sliding down her face while also making sure that the paper in her hands doesn't get wet. She slowly opens it up again to make sure what she read is real. She reads it a loud.

Dear Santa,

Last Christmas, 3 months ago, I had asked for my parents to get back together. Back then, that was the one gift I wanted. Sadly, it didn't come true and I wanted to give up on your existence. But something in me wouldn't let me. So now here I am, writing this letter in hopes of getting my own real wish granted early. So much has happened in the last 3 months. My parents pretend that they're fine around me but they keep fighting when I'm not. I've noticed the stares, hate between my mom and most of the others in this town. There was a custody hearing where the judge decided that I have to stay with my dad. I love my mom so much and I want to be able to live with her. I've also noticed that my mom cries a lot and doesn't get any break in life. I hope that 2015 will be the year for my mom,. I want everyone to see her like I do. I want them to forgive her and accept her the way that they do with me. Most of all, I want to see her happy again. I don't know if/when you'll get this letter just know that this means everything to me.

Faith.

She puts the paper to her heart and hugs it for a second. She decides that enough is enough. She thinks to herself.

"The time has come that I show everyone the real me. It's time that I live life for myself and my kids. Everyone else can think whatever they want but if they want to be around me, they need to accept me with my faults and all. I have no time to spend worrying about everyone else. They all get free passes when they commit a mistake and so can I. I should be surrounded by people who love and accept me and not by those troublesome people. This is the year that I turn my life around. For starters, I need to find a way to make things right with with my children. I just need to find a way to get them to listen."

She gets up to go back towards her car when she all of a sudden, she sees Mariah and Kevin.

Sharon: Hi you two. Mariah, you were just the person on my mind.

Mariah: I'm not up for an argument right now. Maybe another day. I'll see you later Kevin.

Mariah turns to leave but stops when she hears her mom's pleading voice.

Sharon: Can you please give me a chance to explain?

Mariah: Fine. What is it?

Kevin: I'll leave you two to talk.

Kevin leaves.

Sharon: People always give me a hard time when I do something wrong. So I have a hard time understanding why they do what they do. That day at the courthouse, I felt hurt and angry for losing Faith and I took it out on you. She's my little girl and she needs me. I could see it in her eyes that day. Seeing the pain in her eyes and not being able to do anything is really difficult. I just wanted to go after her and pick her up in my arms and say everything will be okay.

Mariah: What about me? The day that I learned you were my mom, I felt mostly lied to and abandoned.

She sees that Sharon's about to interrupt so she raises her hand to stop her.

Mariah: I know you didn't know about my existence but I still got sent to a mother who didn't care about me. Also, a life where we were to look up to Ian. I've never known what a real family was. Then stubborn you, with the help of Nick, convinced me to accept you and my brother/sister in my life. You helped me heal and you got me to forget how I felt and move on. That day at the courthouse, I knew lying wasn't the solution. That's the only reason why I said the truth. I thought that you'd accept it and try to find another way around to convince the judge that he had to give you a chance. But instead you...

Sharon: I'm so sorry Mariah. If I could go back and change everything I did, I would in a heartbeat. You have to know that I wasn't thinking straight and it just came out. It all happened in a second of temper. I promise that it'll never happen again. I really want us to start fresh. I'm willing to do anything in my power to show you all the new me.

Mariah: I'd like that. Since we're being honest, I've done some things this last couple of weeks that made me realize why you could have gotten upset with me. I just want you to know that I understand the reason behind it. I wish you would've handled it differently but I won't hold it against you.

Sharon: Thank you. I love you Mariah.

Mariah: I love you too mom.

They share a quick look and smile. They're interrupted by Sharon's cell phone ringing.

Sharon: One sec, I should see who this is. It could be about Faith.

Mariah: Sure. Take your time.

Sharon: Hello.. Yes, it's me... Yes, I've heard that name before...

Mariah watches and notices the look of shock on Sharon's face.

Mariah: What is it?

Sharon holds up her index finger letting her know to wait a minute.

Sharon: What? are you kidding me?... Just tell me a time and place and I'll be right over... Perfect. Can you just give me your address?... Let me just find a pen and paper.

Sharon looks through her purse and takes them out. Then she puts the cell phone on her ear and holds it with her shoulder.

Sharon: So what's the address?

She writers down the address.

Sharon: Got it.. Thank you. Thank you for this opportunity. I'll go and get ready for the interview. Thanks again. Bye.

She shuts off the phone with the biggest smile on her face.

Mariah: Who was that?

Sharon: It was Roger Santos. He's the owner of the Rainbow Styles Fashion Company. They're popular outside the United States. Apparently, he brought it here to Genoa City to do a one day show just to see if he can expand it here. He said that he's in need of an assistant and heard about me from a friend. So he asked for an interview to decide if he can hire me for the job.

Mariah: Really? That's great news.

Sharon: Yes. I should go get ready. Faith will be so happy that I might have found the perfect job. This year seems to be looking up for me already. Later, I have to go and get Faith from school at four.

Mariah: Hmm. When's the interview?

Mariah asks while looking at her watch.

Sharon: In two hours.

Mariah: Which means at four?

Sharon: It's already two?

She sees Mariah nod her head.

Sharon: Oh no. I promised to pick her up from school since it's my day with her. I'll phone him back and postpone the interview.

Mariah: No, don't. Why don't you go to the interview while I pick her up from school? I haven't gotten the chance to see her as much as I'd like to. We need some sisterly bonding time. That interview might take awhile so we can meet up at your place at five.

Sharon: You'll do that for me?

Mariah: Of course. I really I miss spending time with you two. I'll even pick up food on my way back and desert to celebrate your new job.

Sharon: But I haven't gotten the job yet.

Mariah: You will. Anyone's lucky to have toy as their assistant. I'm positive you'll convince him to hire you. Though just in case, good luck!

Sharon: Thanks. You're a life-saver. See you at five then. Bye Mariah.

Mariah. Bye mom.

Sharon leaves with a smile on her face, knowing that this would be the day that could make her look positively at life.


End file.
